Konosuba Light Novel Volume 4/Synopsis
Volume 4 Prologue Sitting beside the warm fireplace, Kazuma was slouching beside the fireplace, enjoying life with a leisurely expression. Aqua arrived and offered him a cup of red tea of the highest quality. But through the Goddess’s clumsiness, she had already purified it into pure water. However, Kazuma noted that his current self won’t feel angry over trivial things like this. Chapter 1 As springtime approached, Megumin and Darkness are trying to convince Kazuma to leave his futon and take up a quest. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Epilogue Part 1 In Alcanretia, High Priest Zesta the leader of the Axis has finished reading a report concerning the incident with Hans. He is amazed that a single person managed to purify the contaminated springs in so little time. He and his subordinate Priest agree it would have taken a team of normal wizards months to achieve results like these, and even then they might not have succeeded. A detailed description of Aqua's appearance has also been provided. Overcome, Zesta declares that the cities believers should be told who the blue haired archpriest that visited their city really is. Although the hot springs can no longer be used, extremely potent holy water has been left in its place, which can heal even the most major wounds. With this final confirmation, the pair regret charging the main characters for the destruction wrought on the city. They decide to keep the revelation a closely guarded secret, in the hope that this will encourage Aqua to return at some point. Promising to give her the gratitude and appreciation she deserves, Zesta sincerely thanks the goddess he worships from the bottom of his heart. Part 2 With their business in Alcanretia now resolved Kazuma's group finally returns to their home in Axel. Reflecting on everything that happened, Kazuma concludes that other than the mixed bath, it would have been better off if the had just stayed at home. Aqua quickly makes a jibe at Kazuma and he responds in kind. As Darkness goes to make tea, Aqua and Megumin (who likewise wants to forget about the journey she suggested) start playing a board game for the favoured spot on the sofa. Naturally, it is a game that Megumin is particularly good at, whilst Aqua cannot fathom a way to win. Kazuma and Darkness sit back in silence, drinking their tea. Kazuma is just starting to enjoy the tranquil atmosphere when he realises that this is another flag - something always happens when he is a good mood. Sure enough, just as he realises this, there is a knock on the door accompanied by a frantic voice. It is YunYun, Megumin's self-proclaimed rival, and daughter of the Chief of the Crimson Magic clan. She is red in face and clearly nervous about something. They bring her inside, (Kazuma promising to her with whatever her problem is) but surprisingly YunYun isn't looking to challenge Megumin. Instead, it is Kazuma that she has come looking for. She says that although it is sudden, she wants to ask a favour of him. With everyone watching her, YunYun plucks up her courage and ends the novel ends with an unexpected, and a shocking declaration that makes Kazuma spit out his drink - YunYun wants Kazuma to get her pregnant, and have his children! Category:Konosuba Synopses